Massage
by pittsteel
Summary: After training Naruto gives Sakura a massage. One-shot NaruSaku. Lemon


One-shot narusaku w/ lemon. Yeah I changed this a bit…

**I do not own Naruto.**

The sound of clashing metal was heard at the training grounds as Naruto's and sakura's kunai knives met.

"You're getting stronger Sakura-Chan" Naruto stated

Sakura was bruised and exhausted from the 45 minutes they have been going at it, neither faltering.

"Yeah but I still can't keep up with you"

"Wanna call it a day?" asked a smirking Naruto.

"Okay. Oh, and Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Next time don't take it easy on me"

"Sorry."

"Well to make up for it you can give me a massage" insisted a grinning Sakura.

"Oh ummm ok, my apartment is closer, we can go there, if that's okay" stammered Naruto.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like walking far."

The two arrived at Naruto's apartment minutes later and to Sakura's surprise it was very tidy.

"I'm going to the bath room; you can wait for me in your bedroom."

"Okay" answered Naruto.

Naruto was staring out his window as Sakura came in.

"Ready?" she asked as he turned around, his jaw dropping as he saw Sakura standing in his doorway. There she stood, the woman who captured his heart, in nothing but a towel that stopped just under her ass. Sakura noticed his expression and just smiled mischievously.

"Well you couldn't give me a proper massage with all those clothes in the way" Sakura said in a mocking tone.

Naruto's heart was racing and his throat was so dry he couldn't mutter a word as she lay on her stomach on his bed. In this position the bed hid her boobs so she threw the towel down the cover her lower body. Naruto just stood there gazing at her flawless features, frozen where he stood.

"You gonna just stare or give me a massage?" taunted Sakura.

With a simple nod he stumbled over to the bed and stood above her. Slightly bending down he gripped her shoulder muscles and started rubbing and squeezing gently. His motions were firm but gentle and very relaxing. Sakura was oblivious to the fact that his hands were rough and calloused; he glided so smoothly across her milky skin she nearly melted from the touch.

"Oohh…that feels so good Naruto, could you move down some?"

He responded by sliding his hands down her back, kneading and rubbing his way down.

"Lower…"groaned Sakura. Naruto immediately froze and broke into a nervous sweat.

"Now Naruto" snapped Sakura with a devious grin.

Frightened by the pink haired kunoichi, he moved lower, resting his hands on her bottom.

"Remove the fucking towel, I can't feel a damn thing!" ordered Sakura, who was becoming very impatient.

He complied to the demand and dropped the towel to the ground. After the piece of cloth was removed he softly squeezed her ass which earned a soft moan from the rosette below him. After a few minutes Sakura couldn't handle his innocent touches any longer, she wanted more; and noticing the bulge in Narutos pants she figured he agreed. He was defenseless as Sakura whipped around grabbing his wrists and threw him onto the bed, straddling his waist.

He swore his heart stopped as she sat above him, fully naked revealing her creamy ivory skin, plump round breasts, a toned yet feminine abdomen, leading to a full bubble ass, resulting in perfect curves- he could go on and on about how beautiful she was but no word would truly capture the beauty he saw in her.

Without a word Sakura leaned down and attacked his lips with her own, seizing the opportunity as Naruto gasped to enter his mouth with her tongue. He immediately responded as she explored his wet cavern, rubbing his tongue against hers, soon fighting for dominance. Their passionate and lust-filled kiss was broken as they separated for air, each panting. Sakura then ripped off his jacket and shirt to reveal his muscular upper body.

"Damn you have a sexy body, Naruto-_kun_" teased Sakura as she lazily trailed her fingers across his chest, feeling his soft well-tanned skin, memorizing all of his muscular grooves.

"S-Sakura, we shouldn't be doing this" said Naruto half-heartedly.

Sakura was beaming at him, "oh Naruto, we both know you want this, so shut the fuck up and enjoy it, I know I will." She then attacked him with another kiss, but this time he responded with more vigor than before.

All of the innocence seemed to leave Naruto as he flipped them over breaking their kiss to trail down her neck, gently sucking and licking down the side, placing little love bites here and there. Her soft moans encouraged him to keep going; he moved down to her breasts and grabbed one in his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger, while sucking on the other. The scent of her arousal and increased moans caused him to get harder as his movements became rougher.

Detaching himself from her breasts he licked down her belly trailing kisses along the way, causing Sakura to tremble as he reached her opening. The heat from his breath as he inhaled her scent drove her crazy. She grabbed his head with both hands and shoved him into her pussy.

Recovering from the shock Naruto started slowly tasting her and soon devouring her, unable to get enough. Hearing her moans made him want more. Reaching his hand up he slowly inserted one finger, then two, while his still used his tongue to play with her clit.

His slow movements highly frustrated the young kuniochi.

"F-f-faster Da-dammit!"Sakura hissed out in between moans.

Not wanting to disappoint, he obeyed, thrusting his fingers in and out faster.

After a few more minutes Sakura felt her climax approaching. "Oh-oh g-god N-naruuutoo, i-I'm gonna cum!" Managed Sakura through her moans. Hearing this only made Naruto go faster, he wanted her to come for him. Soon she released her juices, covering Naruto's hand and mouth. He greedily licked all she had to offer him, loving her bitter-sweet taste.

Recovering from her orgasm Sakura grabbed Naruto and threw him on the bed ripping his pants and boxers off, exposing his erect member. Sakura's eyes widened at his large size and Naruto just smirked. "So you like?"

Snapping out of her trance she nodded with a seductive grin. She then grabbed his hard cock as he gasped from the touch. Slowly she moved her hands up and down his shaft, making Naruto plead for more. Bending down she flicked out her tongue to lick the tip of his dick before taking in as much of it as she could.

Naruto was having much difficulty restraining himself from bucking his hips to increase the pressure on his pulsating member as the wet warmth of her mouth covered him.

Sakura soon started to bob her head up and down while stroking the length she couldn't fit into her mouth with her hand. As Narutos moans increased so did her speed. "S-sakura I-I'm gonna cum!" he warned her. Her motions didn't stop and soon he exploded into her mouth. His taste was bitter yet addicting. The taste was so horrible but still, she liked it. Naruto lay there panting, exhausted from his orgasm.

"Aww, not tired are we?" Sakura teased as she traced the lines from his muscles again.

"Heh, you wish." Chuckled Naruto as he became hard again, flipping them over so he was on top. Positioned in between her legs, the tip of his member brushed against her opening causing them both to tremble from the feeling. Before Naruto could ask permission, Sakura grabbed his dick and thrust it in her.

Although she rid of her hymen through vigorous training as a kunoichi it still pinched, and after she adjusted to his large size she ordered him to continue. Each thrust was filled with agonizing pleasure causing Sakura to arch her back and throw back her head. Her moans were music to his ears as he went faster. Gripping the bed sheets Sakura could feel her walls tightening, needing more she began to meet his thrusts with her own.

Feeling her tighten around him almost drove him over the edge but he was trying to make this blissful moment last as long as he could. Sakura's moans and screams filled the room as they both came together, yelling each other's name before collapsing on the bed.

Pulling himself out, Naruto lay down and Sakura rested her head on his chest.

"That was the best massage I've ever had." Whispered Sakura as they both drifted off to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed my story and let me know if it was good. Bad, or whatever you think. Please review.


End file.
